Mattews Santchez de Rey
Mattews Santchez de Rey was born in December 23, 2003 in Mantura inside West Philadelphia. He is a Hip-Hop rapper that he want to be. His parents are Maria Santchez and Castro de Rey. His sister is Mary Santchez de Rey, and his brother Andre de Rey. He attended school in Philadelphia. The first time rapping when he is in 6th Grade. He attended Boys Latin of Philadelphia. He enjoy rapping that why that his favorite subject to do. Personal Life Mattews Santchez de Rey born and Raise in . His goal is to graduate college at Temple University. Some what he done his homework. People think his similar to Lil Durk but he is not. On August 21, 2015 when he dated Linda La Luna from Lil Hispanic Gal and went to Chris Brown "One Hell of a Nite Tour" in Camden, NJ and ride the Riverlink Ferry to Center City. They kissed at the Reading Terminal. Why People keep saying that I look like Lil Durk with the hair but I am Ecuadorian. So that means that I don't look like Lil Durk but Lil Durk is my freind. We work so hard to mixtape together until he gave Linda La Gukia the opp to me. Lil Durk is one of the most people that help me on mixtape. -Mattews Santchez de Rey (2015) Career Mattews Santchez de Rey like Hip-Hop and Drill since he played Minecraft that came out May 17, 2009. He start to look at the mixtape that he first made in November 17, 2011 "Score". P.E.D.R.O made him to sign up in his group along with DY, Lil Heavy Medal, Ninja Tella, M.C.P, and DJ Cortéz called a group called "Collas Dollas" in July 2012. M.C.P died at age 18 by a car accident in Pennypack Park in Northeast Philadelphia in September 9, 2015, so the group went to 6 now. He put two album and 3 mixtape to his artisty. Sanchez de Rey know that music of Hip-Hop is extreamly lovable just like the city of brotherly love of the birthplace of America. Most of the time he spend time on music of Hip-Hop. Hip-Hop is like the City of Hip-Hop capital of The World is called Philadelphia. We the people in Philly and the Valle de Delaware are the choice that we are the hand on America. 1776 when the Decoration of Independent happen that we want rights from British. 1865 when Aberham Lincoln freed the slaves. Martin Luther King Jr. give a I Had A Dream Speech but he died during middle of the speech while the assignation happen by a no scooper. California is nothing but a state that made slavery along with the south. Philadelphia is a good city because it is full with Ecuadorian that unite. In 2013 when Straight Outta Aldan came out, Hispanic and Filipino fought for freedom while African are dying in the Hispanic rights. This is Philadelphia that is Hip-Hop Capital of the World, Brotherly Love, Birthplace of America, and Quaker City. We are Philadelphia, we are part of a community. We are the people that share one another. Pope came to Philly. Mincon and Insomnia2 54 came too. We blessed that there will be peace. -Mattews Santchez de Rey (Insomia 54 with the Pope April 11, 2016) His speech is about Insomia 54 biggest event with Pope Francis and Minecon 2016. People are coming on April 16, 2016 about his city. Rap is his god of love. Discography Mattews Santchez de Rey Discography Albumes * Prior King (2013) * Insomia 54 The Album (2016) * 1017 (2017) Mixtape * Score (2011) * C.H.I.C.K.E.N (2015) * God Worship Pope Francis (2015) Flimography Movie Rerfrence